The Broken Window
by JanetL
Summary: Edward accidentally breaks a window and has to go into town to get it fixed. What will Bella do while he's gone? Lemony sweet. EV, BV


**This is a little story about how Bella kept herself busy one afternoon while Edward was out running an errand.**

It had been five years since our wedding and we were the epitome of marital domestication.

It was spring cleaning day at the Cullen house. Neither Edward nor I were particularly messy. Even if we were, it wasn't like dishes would be filling up the sink or the toilet needed scrubbed. But just because we were vampires, it didn't mean we didn't get dust bunnies or that there wasn't laundry to do.

Our home was situated in the beautiful woods of central New York a few miles from our family's main house. We had been here for almost two years. Thankfully, there was no high school for us. Just a couple minutes a week to fill out the home school paperwork and mail it in. It was my idea. When I suggested it, the rest of them looked stunned, especially Rose. I laughed at the time, wondering how super intelligent beings could not think of something that simple.

I was working on the inside and Edward was outside. Along with our inside dirt, there were fallen branches in our yard, a product of being surrounded by trees. Winter had also taken its toll on our windows. He was taking the opportunity of the overcast day to get them both cleaned up.

I was finding it difficult to hold up my end of the work. It seemed like I was following him throughout the house as I tried to dust. He would pass by the windows of our old two story colonial and I would get distracted, staring idly as he puttered around our little yard. I would catch Edward's attention and he would give me his crooked smile, occasionally waving, completely oblivious to the fact that I had been gawking at him for five minutes straight. I couldn't help it, I told myself. It wasn't my fault he looked the way he did… or did the things he did to me so well. This need to be near him… to touch him… It seemed to grow in magnitude with every passing day.

Having finished with the yard work, Edward headed to the windows upstairs. I too took my dust rag and headed in that direction. As I passed the hall window I let out a small gasp. There was Edward, hanging one handed from the window frame, squirting the glass with Windex, a squeegee hanging out of his back pocket. His gray sweatshirt was pulled up taunting me with a glimpse of his flat stomach and tight abs. He took in my expression: mouth hanging, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, no problem," I said, trying to rearrange my face so as not to look like a complete idiot. "You just took me a little by surprise."

His brow wrinkle slightly, but then smoothed out and he went back to work. I went over to our bedroom on the other side of the house, shaking my head to clear it. Nothing was going to get done if I kept this attitude up.

It was only a minute or two later when I heard the sound of wood splitting and glass shattering. I went back out into the hallway where the noise came from. There was glass on the floor. The window frame was bent in the middle, a product no doubt of Edward's weight bearing down on it. Smiling, I walked over to the hole and stuck my head out of it. He was standing on the ground looking up at me highly irritated.

"You know Edward," I teased, "there is this thing called a ladder. You lean it against the side of the house and climb on it. I know that it isn't _your_ regular means of reaching a second floor window, but that's how most people do it.

"We don't have one here and I didn't want to go over to the big house and borrow Carlisle's." He responded defensively.

I hopped out the glassless window, landing beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, its a bit farther to Home Depot than to Carlisle's garage."

"I know." He muttered. "You coming with me?"

The idea was tempting, but I had done practically nothing all morning long.

"No, you go without me. I really need to get a load of jeans started." Maybe I could get my chores taken care of without him here distracting me.

"We could just pick up a dozen or so pairs and throw the others away."

I scowled at him and he laughed. I knew he was picking on me. He lived to make fun of me and my so called miserly ways. I would not apologize for my views. Frugality wasn't a sin, even if you did have more money than you knew what to do with.

"Don't make me have to call your mother and tell her you're being mean to me." I growled.

He chuckled again and gave me a quick hug.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours."

He pulled the window frame out of the house, snagged his wallet, kissed my cheek and headed out the door. With him gone, I buzzed through the house, getting everything I needed done in no time at all. I finished dusting and swept the floors as the jeans washed, even taking the time to hit the windows that I could reach on the first floor. About an hour and a half later, I tossed the last of the clothes in the dryer and headed back into the living room. Looking up at the clock above the fireplace my lip went out. I should have taken my time. It would be a while before he would be back. Even with the way he drove, we were thirty minutes from any town that would have someone to fix a broken window, plus who knew how long he would be getting it fixed — or knowing him — replaced.

Looking for some kind of distraction, I went over to the bookcase glancing at the rows of books that I had read many times over. I liked rereading them. It was like visiting an old friend. But as I perused the shelf nothing jumped out at me. After a couple of minutes I gave up, plopping down on the couch even more frustrated and flipped on the TV.

It was worse than the bookshelf. The channel that was last on had soaps. I had always hated soaps. I tried the news channels and rolled my eyes. The talking heads on the cable news shows were going back and forth at each other, seeing who could look the most morally outraged. I skipped right over ESPN. I avoided the sports channels when I was human so nothing had changed on that front. Food Network no longer held my interest either. After another few tries, I gave up on the TV, shutting it off with the remote and flipping on the stereo.

Ah… much better. Chopin… I closed my eyes and tried to relax. He would be home soon, I reminded myself.

As the piano music drifted through the room my mind wandered to him, playing the piano, his fingers lightly sweeping across the keyboard. He looked so sexy as he play, the intensity of his faced mixed with an odd serenity that always caught me off guard and often left me wanting. As the image filled my mind, I began to fantasized, imagining me as the piano.

God, how I loved when Edward played the piano.

His fingers ran the length of my body, making the Chopin richer and more intricate. My body had become the vessel for his talents, the music reverberating out of my pores. I exhaled deeply at the idea, a sigh escaping my lips. Piano concertos would never have the same meaning again for me. Without realizing what I was doing, my own hand had slid up and underneath my t-shirt.

My flight of imagination changed. The music played on but I was no longer a musical instrument. Edward had returned home. I pictured my hand as his, cupping my breast while his lips were at my neck... tasting me. My fingers became his nose then, tracing circles around the nipple. I could feel it becoming erect, the way it always felt just before his mouth fell on it. My hand closed, catching the bumpy flesh and my back arched with memory of that pleasure.

As I continued to touch myself under my shirt, my other hand skimmed the waistband of the sweats I was wearing, just as his would. He would draw me out, taking his time, slowly making his way to the inside my underwear.

Wrapped in my need for Edward's return, I began to fully embrace my fantasy. I could smell his scent, growing stronger by the moment. My legs parted and I moaned with desire as it was his hand, not mine that gently stroked the hair between my legs. It was his long fingers sunk lower into the wets folds. I began to rock myself against him.

"Yes Edward…." I sighed. "Yes…"

I was both amazed and thrilled with the intensity of the sensations my mind was conjuring. I could hear both of us breathing heavily. I licked my lips. It was like I could taste his scent on my tongue. But I needed more. I rocked my pelvis against his fingers, my legs spread wide and my ankle now hitched over the top of the couch to gain purchase as I moved. The tension in my muscles made me ache, yearning for the release.

"Please…" I begged.

Edward's fingers moved faster in response to my pleas, drumming staccato against my womb and I came, crying out his name.

"I thought you said you had laundry to do."

It was his low serious voice that brought me to my senses. I jumped. My eyes flew open and I choked back a breath. He was there, on his knees, right beside me. My eyes grew even wider as I realized what he had just witnessed.

"If I had known that this was your plans for the afternoon, I would have never left."

His face was ablaze in amusement, yet his eyes were shining, eager looking.

"Edward Cullen, how long have you been here?" I was mortified that he had caught me doing this.

"Didn't you hear the car pull up?" he said grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I suppose that's understandable. You did seemed quite absorbed in your activity."

"Edward!"

He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"The scent of it hit me as soon as I opened the car door." His words sounded strained and rough. "I came in the through broken window upstairs. I didn't want to disturb you by opening the door."

I wanted to crawl in a hole. I yanked the pillow out from under my head and hid my face in it.

"What's the matter?" he asked concern and curiosity mixed in his voice.

"I can't believe you saw me do that." I groaned.

He laughed, prying the pillow from my face and pulling me from the couch and into his arms as he continued to kneel on the floor.

"Surely you don't think that I did not enjoy watching you. Believe me, I found it quite agreeable… almost gratifying… almost."

He dragged me down on to the floor with him. As his lips touched mine, all my embarrassment disintegrated.

**OoOoOoooOoOoO**

I forced myself to part from her lips as I pulled her shirt over her head. I rolled us over and got my own shirt as well, tossing it on the now empty couch. It was hard not tearing them both off; my restraint had all but disintegrated in the last couple of minutes of watching her.

Clearly she had been surprised that I had caught her in the act of pleasuring herself. The idea that she had not been aware of my presence fueled my already perfect memory of it.

She reached up and brought my mouth back down to hers. I was more than willing to comply. Her flavor tore through me like wildfire. I was gluttonous, needing to taste more. It was like a true addiction, the more I had, the more I wanted.

As I kicked off my shoes, her hands went immediately to the snap and the fly of my jeans. She had gotten pretty good at not destroying my clothes as she helped remove them. A small part of me wished that she hadn't.

She pulled her mouth from mine again. "Roll on to your back." She cooed, feather light in my ear. I shuddered from the sensation of her breath whispering across my cheek.

I turned us over, her body lay between my thighs. My erection rubbed against her sweatpants. We hadn't removed them yet. Just as my hands reach down to solve that problem, she wrapped her fingers around my wrists and pushed them to the floor at my sides.

"No," was all she said.

She kept my hands confined in hers, bringing her knees under herself as she retreated down me. She started at my jaw, trailing down and sucking on my neck next. She pulled at the few hairs I had in the center of my chest with her lips. Her grasp tighten as my hands trembled, wanting free to touch her themselves.

Lower and lower her mouth crawled down me. The muscles in my stomach tightened from her touch as her knees backed farther down between my legs. When she reached my navel she licked it. I growled from the surprise. She giggled slightly. She seemed to like that.

She returned to grazing on the strands of hair that grew slightly denser below my navel, her breath tickling and making them stand up on end. She stopped, having reached her destination and I flinched, an involuntary reaction to her face so close to my...

She released my imprisoned hands and I pulled myself up on my elbows to get a better view. Her fingers wrapped around me, holding me close to her mouth. She kissed me, descending down the hard shaft until she reached bottom, then her tongue slithered back up to the tip and she blew across it. I convulsed. The sensation swept from my scalp to my toes. My wife's eyes locked with mine and she smiled…

Her mouth pulled me into her.

_Fuck…. What the…holy sh…._

I completely froze. I wouldn't have been able to stop her if I wanted too.

I couldn't think at all. I could only feel. She hovered over me on her knees, her lips staying close to the tip, her tongue licking the head. With each pass she went further, taking in just a little bit more. Soon she had all of me in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down slowly. Twisting and turning, her tongue hit every nerve in me while the fingers of her right hand were below fondling me. Still moving, she reached up and took out her pony tail with her other. Her long hair cascaded out around her, grazing my thighs as she her wet mouth continued to pleasure me, the sensation impossibly adding to the already mind numbing experience.

I knew it wasn't polite, but I couldn't help it. I reached with one hand and dug into her scalp guiding her and setting the tempo. Her pace increased, moving faster and faster. She purred as she moved, the vibration in the back of her throat brought every muscle in my body to the brink of destruction. My elbow slipped out from under me and my head rolled back on the floor. I crushed the mound of her hair I had hold of and came, her lips clamping down, drawing on me as if I was a straw. My body seized as her mouth continued to milk me. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and pulled her off me, panting as if there would never be enough air to fill me.

She crawled back up onto my chest, licking her lips. I twitched again as her leg rubbed up against a still very sensitive body part.

"Hmm... I've never tried that before... very interesting"

I tried to laugh, but I was still breathless. Yes, I think I would have remembered if she had tried that before.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, kissing her hair.

"Just give me a moment or two to compose myself." I panted.

"For what?" she asked, looking up at me.

"If you think I'm done with you for the day Mrs. Cullen, you have another thing coming."

**Let me know what you think. Nothing inspires me more to write of these little ditties like reviews, though it might be a bit embarrassing to tell you where I got the idea for this. **

**I know that a lot of you folks read my lemony pieces and I am really happy you like them. Now self promotion could be construed as distasteful, but if you like my work and want a little more Edward, I have a suggestion. Several months ago I wrote a one shot called Edward's Choice. It's about what Edward did after he hung up from Jake in New Moon. I was so proud of it. Believe it or not, lemons pour right out of me, it's dealing with some kind of plot that's the hard part. But because it wasn't citrus-y, hardly anyone looked at it. So if you're bored, sneaking personal time on the company computer or just not able beat back your Edward addiction, click on my profile, have a look.**


End file.
